1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus may be used in, e.g., televisions, computers, smart phones, and various other devices that include a display in order to display text, an image, etc. An organic light-emitting display apparatus may be made thin and light, and may be a self-emitting device that does not use a backlight. An organic light-emitting display apparatus may be formed as a flexible or transparent apparatus, and is attractive as a next-generation display apparatus for a variety of applications.